Lil' Red Riding Hood
by agrove
Summary: Esposito is stuck late at the precinct, what will happen when the big bad wolf comes looking for him? Inspired by Lil' Red Riding Hood covered by Laura Gibson. One-shot. Mild Slash. Ryan/Esposito.


Homicide Detective Javier Esposito released a heavy sigh into the quiet night air on the third floor of the 12th precinct. After rubbing his eyes tiredly he glanced around to see he was the only one left, darkness crawling into the bullpen from dark offices and interrogation rooms. He suppressed a shudder as the silence started to seep into his subconscious, tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling that the darkness was starting to come ever closer.

Shaking his head at his wandering thoughts he turned on the monitor to his computer and found a music site to fill the void. Notes gently fell from the speakers as he stretched out his sore hand before continuing to scribble on sheet after sheet of paperwork. A while later the song changed and he smiled as words familiar to him began to float out of the speakers.

* * *

_Hey there little red riding hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

* * *

"Oooooowwwwwww!"

Javier jumped in his chair as his pen flew from his grasp and somewhere under a desk. Blowing out a deep breath and fighting his beating heart he turned to yell at the person who had just appeared from the back stairs and scared him to death but his words died on his lips as he took in the appearance of one Detective Kevin Ryan.

It was so dark he almost didn't see him at first, then it was if a piece of the darkness itself seemed to move towards him. Worn black boots led to relaxed-fit dark blue jeans which sat low on lean hips. A black v-neck t-shirt sat halfway hidden under a black leather jacket and a flat black helmet hung idly in his his hand. Javier's gaze drifted upwards to see milky white skin barely touched by stubble, a grin that screamed sin and two bright blue eyes that looked almost predatory. Everything about him wasn't Ryan, but was totally and completely him at the same time.

There were two distinct halves to Kevin Ryan and very few people got to see both. The side most people saw was sweet, kind, courteous, and giving. He would go out of his way for a stranger, would go even further for someone he knew. His calm demeanor put people at ease and his light jokes could always pull a smile from even the most stubborn person. He treated everyone with respect and was the first to apologize when something happened. Kevin was shorter and smaller in stature than every single person on the homicide floor, save a couple women. To most these qualities would seem endearing and welcome but for a homicide detective the qualities could be viewed as weaknesses.

If that was the only half to Kevin Ryan he would not have been a very good homicide detective, luckily he had more to him than meets the eye. The other half to him was a complete contradiction to the first. He was demanding and obsessive, observant and calculating. His height didn't burden him at all when he was staring down men twice his size with eyes so cold you could feel your very soul start to freeze. Ryan's words could be harsh, vicious and cruel. He shot with deadly precision and God help anyone who was on the other side of his fists.

Fitting with the song still playing Ryan was the very definition of a wolf in sheep's clothing, and damn if he didn't feel like he was staring at the big bad wolf himself.

Ryan walked slowly, easily, and silently towards his partner and dropped his helmet on his own desk before sitting on the edge of Esposito's.

Finally finding his words he frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. It's Sunday bro, paper work is due Monday morning. You always wait 'till the last minute," he answered, grin still firmly in place. "Speaking of you almost done?"

Esposito looked down at the folders on his desk and nodded, "Almost, just have to finish this one. You decided to take the bike out tonight?" Not very many people knew Ryan rode a motorcycle; it had taken two years until he even found out.

Ryan nodded, "I needed to, I was getting that trapped feeling." Esposito could relate, it was difficult to not feel like an animal in a cage after too many hours in the precinct.

The room descended into silence as Javier began to get uncomfortable with the stare Ryan was giving him.

It was no secret that Kevin Ryan was bisexual, it was also no secret that Javier Esposito was straight. What was a secret to everyone except the two was that Ryan had set his sights on Esposito and just like everything else he did he threw himself into it completely. It had begun on a cold Tuesday when both men were in the break room making coffee. Ryan had casually leaned around his partner to reach for sugar and paused behind him. "You smell really good today."

Esposito had frozen and scooted away with a glare at his grinning partner. As the days passed Ryan became more bold and to both their surprises Javier never told him to stop, he would simply try to excuse himself from the situation with a blush and a mumbled excuse.

"Are you going to finish?"

Javier jumped slightly at the sound of Ryan's voice, his thoughts disrupted. "Wh.. what?"

Kevin pointed at the file, "Are you going to finish your paperwork?"

"Right, uh yeah." He internally shook himself and tried to focus on the files before him. He reread the form before starting to fill it out, fighting the urge to look at his partner who he knew was still staring at him. Keeping his focus he tuned out everything around him until Kevin began to sing softly with the song.

* * *

_Little Red Riding Hood,__I'd like to hold you if I could_

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

_Little Red Riding Hood,__even bad wolves can be good_

_I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side_

* * *

Between the words of the song, the heat of Kevin's gaze, and the closeness of his partner his focus evaporated in a matter of seconds. He pushed away from his desk and glared, "Can't you go some place else? I can't get this done with you here!"

Instead of being hurt or affronted Ryan just kept grinning, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He slid off the desk and took a step back as Esposito scooted back to his original spot. With a shake of his head he was just about to begin writing again when warm breath and a low voice floated across his skin, lips so close they ghosted across the shell of his ear. "Sorry Javi."

He couldn't help the shiver that raced through him and when he turned he was completely alone. A frown covered his face as he glanced around and didn't see anyone, the helmet still on the desk the only proof that Ryan had ever even been here. Taking the silence as a sign to continue he laid the tip of the pen down on the paper and after a while finished the report. With a sigh he placed it in the top drawer of his desk and slid it shut before standing. He turned and his eyes widened as he let out a surprised, "Jesús Cristo!"

Ryan was inches away from him, their faces almost touching as sky blue met chocolate brown. Javier couldn't help but be drawn into their endless depths; they were truly the most amazing eyes he had ever seen on anyone ever. "Everything ok?" he asked as he saw that his partner wasn't grinning anymore but looking completely serious.

"You're my partner."

Clearly missing the point Esposito just nodded slowly. "'Till the wheels fall off."

"I'd take a bullet for you. You're my best friend."

Wondering where in the world this was going Esposito just nodded again.

"I want you."

It was the first time the actual words had been said out loud. It had been obvious but never discussed and as the words left his lips both knew this was the turning point for better or worse. "I know," Javier whispered. God did he know. Between the seemingly innocent touches to the blatant flirting it was painfully obvious just how bad the other man wanted him.

Ryan tilted his head slightly, "I don't want to mess this up. You mean too much to me, I'll take you anyway I can get you. Tell me no, to stop all this, and we'll never talk about it again."

Both men stood nose to nose, their thoughts and hearts both running wild. Javier took in his best friend's honest gaze and slowly digested his words. This was the moment he had been thinking about since the very first time Kevin showed interest and now that it was happening he was wildly unprepared.

To an outsider Ryan might have looked relaxed, almost bored, but to the man that knew him better than his own mother he looked terrified. His pupils were larger than normal and his chest rose and fell much quicker than usual. He was laying himself on the line, putting all his cards on the table and praying that the man that meant the most to him wouldn't crush him. Esposito had never seen him look so small and vulnerable.

Javier hadn't noticed how much time had passed until he saw Kevin's eyes change, he was closing himself off, storing his emotions away to avoid as much damage as possible. Knowing it was now or never and having no idea if it was the right thing to do he blindly felt for Kevin's hand and when fingers met his he fought to keep his breathing under control. Hands much too soft for handling a gun everyday grasped his and a warm thumb gently rubbed the inside of his wrist as they continued staring into each other's eyes.

Both didn't move further for their own reasons. Kevin didn't want to push the other man too much for fear he would run and Javier had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Ryan's tongue darted out and licked his lips and a small smile spread across them when Esposito's eyes watched the movement. Knowing this sexual stalemate couldn't last forever Javier leaned forward and was thankful when Kevin took over the rest.

Javier Esposito had never kissed another man but as Ryan's other hand reached around his neck and caressed the short hairs while his tongue gently traced his bottom lip he realized it wasn't that bad. In fact it wasn't bad at all. The stubble felt strange and it was definitely rougher than with a woman but at the same time it was soft and almost familiar. As the kiss continued Javier finally began to relax into Kevin's embrace and it wasn't long before his hands were exploring under his partner's thin t-shirt, touching skin he had never dreamed of touching. The heat from his milky skin was unbelievable and a whispered moan escaped him when he felt Kevin's muscles glide under his skin as he responded to the timid touches.

Too soon for the slightly taller and older detective, Ryan carefully pulled away with a final nip to his bottom lip. Javier opened his eyes slowly and looked at his best friend who was panting slightly with blown pupils and swollen lips. In his opinion he had never looked sexier. He leaned forward to kiss him again but Kevin placed his hands on his chest and gently stopped him before pecking him on the side of his mouth. He frowned in confusion and was just about to ask what had made him back off when Ryan softly sang a line from the song that had been playing when he arrived.

"_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, un__til I'm sure that you've been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone."_

Esposito matched his grin and leaned his forehead against his, silently thanking him for not pushing him and allowing him to get used to this before they went further, for preventing something from happening that he might regret. "What now?"

Kevin reached behind his back and grabbed his helmet, "Now we go out for some beers, my treat, and celebrate you finally succumbing to my Irish charm Lil' Red Riding Hood."

Javier tried to swat him but Ryan ducked at the last second before sprinting away into the darkness of the stairwell.

"Oooooowwwwwww!"


End file.
